Humans often have a dominant hand, resulting from unequal distribution of fine motor skills between the left and right hands. An individual who is more dexterous with the right hand is called right-handed, and one who is more skilled with the left is said to be left-handed. Some people are equally skilled with both hands and are called ambidextrous. Many theories exist to explain the cause of handedness, which may include biological and environmental factors.